paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save The Goldfish
(On the very first day, Ryder, Skye, and Chase were playing football and Ryder's Pup pad rings and it was Kelly) Ryder: Ryder here Kelly: Ryder, we got a very big, big problem, a goldfish named Goldie was in the fish bowl but he fell off and slide into the cave, can you and Paw Patrol save Goldie for us? Ryder: Don't worry Kelly, we'll find Goldie, no job is too big, no pup is too small Ryder: Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups go up to the elevator) Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok Paw Patrol, Kelly has a big problem, a goldfish named Goldie was in the fish bowl but he fell off and slide into the cave, pups, we need to rescue Goldie fast before he starts to slide again, Skye, I'll need you to use your hook to bring the pet carrier to put Goldie in there quickly before he starts to slide Skye: This pup got to take to the sky! Ryder: Zuma and Chase, I'll need you to go to Kelly's Fish Shop and see if the fish bowl's broken and if it's broken, ask Captain Turbot if he got a new fish bowl for Goldie and Chase, you stay by the beach well Zuma is asking Captain Turbot for a new fish bowl for Goldie Zuma: Let's dive in! Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: Alright, Paw Patrol is on the Roll! (Ryder goes to the pole and Skye, Zuma, and Chase goes to their helicopter, police truck and homorcraft and they arrive to the cave and Kelly's Fish Shop) Ryder: Skye, use your hook to bring down the pet carrier Skye: I don't know my hook can get down there Ryder, my hook isn't long enough for the pet carrier to get down there Ryder: Um..... Chase Chase: Chase is on the case, what do you need Ryder, sir? Ryder: Chase, Skye's hook can't get down to the cave because she can't get the pet carrier down there either, we'll need you to use your winch to get down there Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder, sir, I'm on my way right now Zuma: Chase, where are you going? Chase: Sorry Zuma, Ryder needed me to go over there to use my winch to get down there with the pet carrier to put Goldie in there Zuma: Okay, I'll just stay here Ryder: Marshall, I'll need you to go meet Zuma at Kelly's Fish Shop Marshall: I'm fired up! (barking) Ryder: And tell Rocky to get something to look at Goldie's broken fish bowl, he might need to fix it Marshall: Ok Ryder Zuma: Marshall, thank goodness your here, we need to check the fish bowl and see if it's broken Marshall: Ok. Zuma! The fish bowl is broken Zuma: That's mean, we'll have to get a new fish bowl from Captain Turbot Marshall: Let's go go Zuma: Ryder, the fish bowl at Kelly's Fish Shop is broken, so were going to get the new one from Captain Turbot right now Ryder: Ok Zuma, we got Goldie into the pet carrier, we just got to bring him back to Kelly's Fish Shop Zuma: Captain Turbot, we need a new fish bowl for Goldie because the fish bowl at Kelly's Fish Shop is broken Captain Turbot: Sure, coming right up Zuma (He gives Zuma the new fish bowl for Goldie) Here you go Zuma, have a great day Zuma: Thanks, you too Captain Turbot Captain Turbot: Anytime Zuma Zuma: Ryder, we got the new fish bowl from Captain Turbot, we just got to bring it to Kelly's Fish Shop Ryder: Ok, we'll meet you and Marshall there (Ryder, Chase, and Skye meets Zuma and Marshall at Kelly's Fish Shop) Kelly: (Calls Ryder) Ryder, did you rescue Goldie for us? Ryder: Yes, we did Kelly, we are on are way Kelly: Thank you Ryder, but the fish bowl is broken Ryder: We got a new fish bowl for Goldie, Kelly (Ryder and the pups brings Goldie back to Kelly's Fish Shop) Kelly: Goldie, I was so worried, I'm so glad your okay, we didn't know that your fish bowl broke Ryder: Whatever you need, just yelp for help! Kelly: (smiles at Ryder and the pups) Thank you Paw Patrol for putting Goldie in the pet carrier, we were so worried about him, we just wanted to make sure he's safe Chase: No problem, Kelly and you too Goldie (Goldie gives the pups and Ryder a thumbs up and hive five) Skye: You are home now Goldie, whatever you in trouble, just have Kelly call you for help (The Paw Patrol saved the day)